The poison in our tears
by Lux Tiger
Summary: It's the cliche lucy get's ignored and quits fairy tail but wait...what does cobra have anything to do with this ? *inserts dramatical sounds. Not good with summaries. a colu fanfic. (cobra x lucy) Rated T because i'm paranoid like that. (did i even rate it right ?)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. Sooo. Like I hope you like this fan fics, sorry for the wrongness cause you know..i'm a looser . Anyway, please review and enjoy. Sadly, I don't own fairy tail. Hiro mashima does.**

**Lucy's pov**

I was sitting on the stool at the bar of the guild called Fairy Tail, where nakama's are the most important. I smiled sarcastically. I was quite tired as I just got back from hanging out with cobra. Yes, the oracion seis cobra. Hey, don't get me wrong, we just happened to bump into each other. And we kinda had that 'click'. He was a cool dude. Pretty cute too if you ask me. Wait, what are you talking about lucy? bad lucy.

Anyway, it's been half a year since Lisana came back from the 'dead'. Everyone partied like it was no tomorrow. I know they were all happy, but do they have to ignore me ? I mean, even my own team, Natsu, my bestfriend ignored me. Damn, it hurts. But not that they care right ? the people that still acknowledge my existence is Levy, Wendy, Juvia, Laxus, the exceeds and master. Well, sometimes Gray talks to me, so I guess he's forgiven.

"Ne Mira, can I have a strawberry milkshake please ?"

"OH MY GOD. Can you just stop ? Mira this, Mira that. Can't you see nobody likes you anymore ? so stop whining and get your own milkshake you fat ass !"

Wow, that felt like something sharp stabbed my heart. "Ah, g-gomen Mira."

I felt unwanted and ignored. Levy and Gajeel were on a date. Wendy and the exceeds were on a mission. Laxus was…well hell knows were he was. And Juvia was stalking Gray. Well, talking about Gray, he was so kind and nice, and he still is to me, not just to me, but to everyone. He accepted everyone's flaws. I gave out a small smile. I watched team Natsu's shenanigans. Erza was eating her cake like usual. Aaah Erza. She was so passionate and warm. Her red velvet hair would mesmorise anyone. She was like a sister to me. Natsu was fighting Gray. Natsu. Haha. Where do I even start about him ? He was crazy, he was fierce, he was brave, he was strong. He was the guy I fell for. I remember when he started dating lisana, my heart felt like it was breaking to pieces. It was a terrible love and I was walking with spiders I thought to myself. I gave a sad smile, got up and started walking away from fairy tail back to my apartment.

**Time skip 1 week later.**

"Tch, look at that slut, I bet she's slept with every guy in fiore."

"Urgh, what is still doing in Fairy Tail ? She's such a weakling."

"She'sooo useless and ugly." "Haha, I know right ? Nobody even likes her".

"Stupid prick."

At first people were just ignoring me, now they're even calling me names, talking behing my back. Kuso ! what did I even do to them ? I act like it doesn't hurt, but It does. Really. I just smile my way through the guild but in reality I just wanna cry and break down. I sat next to levy and wendy and started talking about books. I noticed the stage was decorated, informing me that there was a celebration or something.

"Ne lu-channnnnn, remember the bet we made where the looser has to do anything the winner wants ?"

"Y-yeah ?" my sweat rolled down my neck, nervous hearing levy's sneaky tone.

"Well,I want you to sing".

"WHAT ?NO NO NO. MURI !"

"No buts missy, a bet is a bet, and I clearly won that day." "FINE!" I spat out.

After Gajeel was done singing his duube duu song, and after getting throne tomatoes at, it was my turn. I stepped onto the stage and immediately got booed at. "Get of the stage". "Nobody want's to see your stupid face". I looked at Levy, as she whispered "Gambate, Lu-chan. I glanced at Gajeel as he gave me a thumbs up and Wendy and Juvia nodded at me. I was still nervous and felt like puking but I suddenly remembered cobra's smiling face and immediately felt confident. "I'll be singing the song The District Sleeps Alone Tonight by Birdy. (it was originally by The Postal Service, but I prefer Birdy's )

As I finished, the guild when quiet. All of them were shocked. Never knew I had in myself too.

"Uwahhh, sugoi ". Said Levy.

"Tch,that was pretty good bunny girl, but it would never top mine." Smirked Gajeel.

"That was amazin Lucy san/Love rival." Said wendy and Juvia. I just gave them a small smile."Thanks."

As I was talking to my clique (lol) I saw team Natsu plus Lisana walking towards me, I also saw gray had a irritated look on him, like he was disapproving of something.

"Hey Lucy." "yea Natsu ?"

"You're off the team". He spat out. "Man, you're sooo weak and you always hide behind your spirits. You always nag, you're not pretty, you're not hot you're just the opposite of everything nice, why did I even invite you to this guild anyway ?"

I couldn't process what was happening. Every word he said, stabbed me one by one. I glanced at gray as he mouthed "I'm sorry."

"But…but why ?"

"It's because you're a weakling lucy. Look at this on the bright side, you could go on solo missions cause you always brag about your rent. Ceh, you're so annoying lucy." Said the red haired mage.

Lisana just smirked. I heard the rest of the guild agreeing, calling me names. Levy and the others were furious but as soon as she wanted to scold them, I yelled. I just broke and yelled.

"IS THIS WHAT NAKAMA DO ? IGONRE PEOPLE AND CALLING THEM WEAK ? WELL SO MUCH FOR NAKAMA!"

I marched to the bar, took the closest plate and smashed it. "AAAAAAAAH". I took the biggest piece and scratched a huge x on the fairy tail insignia. "I'VE HAD IT WITH YOU PEOPLE. I QUIT "

I was about to exit the guild, but was pulled by Levy and the others. "Don't go lu-chan." "I have to".

"Bunny girl, when you get back, fight me,and beat natsu's sorry ass"

Please Lucy-san, don't go. I'll miss you". "Don't go love, I mean lucy. Juvia will miss you dearly. "don't worry guys, I'll write to you when I have the time, till then, Sayonara".

I ran as fast as I could. I thought the rain would wash away my misery, but it didn't. every drop made me feel worse. As soon as I reached my apartment, I slamed the door, went to my room, closed the door quietly and slid down the door, while crying, rocking my body back and forth.

**The guild's pov.**

Everyone was shocked. They didn't imagine Lucy would act like that. Levy, Wendy, Juvia was crying while Gajeel was comforting Levy and Gray was comforting Juvia. The exceeds were crying too. Happy couldn't take it, so the flew, trying to get Lucy back.

"Where you goin happy ?" asked natsu.

"To get lucy". Said a very sad Happy.

"Why ? aren't you happy she's gone ? Fairy Tail doesn't need a weakling like th…

"SHUT UP NATSU ! LUCY'S NOT A WEAKLING. SHE WAS STRONG. SHE WAS MY FRIEND. MY BESTFRIEND. SHE WAS SO NICE AND KIND AND YET YOU..YET YOU.."

"Happy why are you so mad ?"

"BECAUSE YOU BETRAYED HER. SHE TRUSTED YOU. AND NOW SHE'S GONE. IS THIS WAS NAKAMA'S DO ? BETRAY EACH OTHER ? ARE YOU HAPPY NOW NATSU ? HAH ? ARE YOU ? don't even talk to me until lucy get's back. And that goes to the rest of you who ignored lucy.

"But..Happy…"

"Just don't natsu. A person like you isn't even worth to be called a nakama".

**Sooo. How was the first chapter ?i actually wanted to put in the lyrics, but I was scared..so yeh. please review and please don't be mean, I'm quite new to this. See ya in the next chapter. Xx .**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heyyaaaa, so, enjoy the next chapter and please review, bc your reviews are what makes me want to write the next chapter. Xx**

Happy flew as fast as he could, searching for Lucy. "Lucy..Lucy..i'm sorry".

Meanwhile at the guild, laxus and the raijinshu just came back from their mission and saw the whole thing. Laxus was consumed with anger. His whole body was filled with lightning bolts.

"NASTU YOU STUPID ASSHOLE. I'M GONNA SEND YOU THE DEEPEST PITS OF HELL YOU FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT!" said a very very angered laxus. And with that he punched Natsu so hard, he flew from the guild doors and smashed on a wall, leaving a crater. "What was all the shit about nakama you used to blabber about ? you're just a fucking hypocrite Nastu. I should have known better." After dealing with Natsu, Laxus immediately snapped at Erza.

"AND YOU. WHAT THE HELL WHERE YOU THINKING ? She thought of you as a bigger sister. She trusted you. You were even willing to sacrifice yourself while Nastu was fighting Jellal, but to think that you called your sister weak. That's low erza. Laxus gave a hard punch to Erza's stomach that made her cough up blood. Laxus glanced at Mirajane and just shaked his head in disbelief. "You were nice to everyone mira, but I guess everyone excludes Lucy." Mira took a quick glance at Freed, and Freed just gave out a face at disappointment and avoided her eye contact.

**Lucy's pov**

I was still crying my eyes out until I heard something calling my name. "LUSHEEEE."

It was happy, get got in from the open window and quickly hugged me. "I'm so sorry lushee. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry I didn't help you. I'm sorry natsu changed. I'm sorry for fairy tail behaving this way. Please, please don't leave Lushee."

"I'm sorry Happy, I have to. My heart can't take it anymore. I'm sorry for leaving you like this. It breaks my heart to leave you like this. But remember this when you miss me, I'll always love you and I'll never forget you, you little furry ball of cuteness."

"No..Lushee…"

Me and happy just cried while not saying anything.

**Time skip tomorrow morning.**

I woke up a little too early if you ask me. I looked at my mirror, and it was a mess. My eyes were red and swollen, my cheeks were puffy, and my hair was tangled up. I let out a little laugh knowing I looked worser than a clown. (urgh, clowns.)I took a long relaxing bath. The steam from the hot water was taking over my bathroom. After wearing my clothes, and summoned Virgo to pack up my things. I talked to the land lady, saying that I would no longer rent the apartment. The land lady asked me what happened and I told her. She gave out a sympathetic smile.

"Come visit me whenever you can, and I'll kick out whoever is renting this apartment just for you child".

To be honest, I actually didn't know where I was heading, first things first, all I knew I was at the entrance of Fairy Tail, I thought about going in to meet master makarov, knowing it was far to early for anyone to be here. I proceeded to open the doors, but I stopped. I didn't know why, it just didn't feel right. Instead, I took a couple step back, bowed down to the mighty guild that was present in front of me and walked away without looking back.

I walked to the train station. I bought tickets to the placed I once called home. Mama, papa. I'm coming to visit you. I remember when Natsu comforted me here after my father died. My eyes were watery thinking about it. No lucy. You can't cry. You have to be strong , I thought to myself. While I was walking, I bumped into someone and to my surprise it was Cobra. I didn't know why, but as soon as I saw him, I suddenly hugged him, weeping miserably more. Cobra didn't seemed to be surprised knowing that he already listened to my mind. Instead he was kneeling down with me, letting me cry on his chest. He didn't try to comfort me, he just let me cry in silence. People were giving us weird looks, but Cobra just glared them off.

"Remember lucy, it takes an ocean not to brake."

With sudden realization from his words, I cried harder, I remember when I was little, and I had the worst stomach ache and I thought I was dying, the nurse asked me from scale one to ten, how much does it hurt ? and I said nine although it practically felt like a BIG ten. But no, I wasn't gonna use my ten for something stupid like a stomach ache, a ten was for something like this. A ten is when you get betrayed. A ten is when you lost all hope. A ten is when you feel better of dying. A ten is when you feel like you got nothing. A ten is when you feel like you're going to break. A ten is when you get your heart broken. I cried and cried and cobra just patted my head awkwardly.

**Time skip 2 hours later**

I was sitting in the train with cobra, he said he had somewhere to go. Sounds suspisious if you ask me. But he didn't want to tell. He was laying on my lap, dragon slayers with their motion sickness. Haha. Tell me about it.I started playing with his crimson red hair, and oh god. I was soooooooooooo soft. I accidently touched his ear.

"aahhh".

. . . . . .

Did I just hear him moan ? ASDFGHJKL ! its was the most erotic thing I had ever heard. (yeh, what in the actual fuck lucy ).

**Cobra's pov.**

SHIT SHIT SHIT. I just fucking moaned in front of her. Are you fucking kidding me brain ? great, now she knows my weak spot. So much for building a cool reputation Cobra. Well,at times like this there's only one thing left to do….go back to sleep.

**Sooo, did you like it. sorry if it was quite short. My hands are about to fall of. And sorry for the ooc ness of Cobra. And sorry if lucy seems to cry a lot. It just felt natural ya know. (what are you even talk about man ?)well, don't forget to revies. see ya in the next chapter. Xx**


End file.
